Angel
by SchuesterFan
Summary: Face helps Amy dealing with her ex-boyfriend. But plan doesn't come together and Face gets hurt. What will happen to him?


This is my very first story with Face and Amy. I am not good at writing stories in English, I'm sorry.

I don't own The A-Team.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. He saw darkness. Nothing. He heard nothing. Pain. He felt pain. Blood. He smelled blood. It all came to him so quickly, he couldn't stop it. His head hurt. So did legs, arms, stomach and heart. He couldn't breathe normally. He felt blood on his chest; a lot of blood was on his white shirt right now.

Alone. He felt alone but was he? He couldn't see anybody, it was too dark.

"Hannibal?" he asked hoping that someone will hear his weak voice. "Murdock? BA?" He tried to stand up but it was too painful. He moaned with pain and tried to stand once again. "Anybody's here?"

"Face?" He heard someone's scared voice. Woman's voice. _Her_ voice. "Face?"

"Amy?" Face felt power in his veins. He stood up and looked around. He could see shiny and beautiful brown eyes so he came up where she was sitting. He reached for Amy's hand and squeezed it. "Amy are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My arm hurts me a little, but I guess I'll be fine," she answered softly. "How about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said and sat next to her on bed. "We'll be alright, trust me."

"I do trust you," she said strongly. "But I'm not sure if anyone will find us… We're in Mark's house, aren't we?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he admitted looking around. "But if the rest of the team isn't here, they will find us." He closed his eyes and sighed.

He was holding her hand like he always wanted to. They were all alone, sitting next to each other. If he wasn't in such a pain, he would enjoy spending time with her. He loved being around Amy. He remembered every scam he's ever done with her. How they pretended to be brother and sister or happy marriage. He always had a lot of fun with this girl. She was way different than other girls that he knew. She was special. That's why he liked her so much. _Too _much.

"Do you smell blood?" Amy suddenly asked. She sat nervously and let go of his hand. "I can smell blood… A lot of blood."

Face touched his chest and felt blood streaming down his shirt. He sighed once again without giving her an explanation. She will find out anyway, he thought. He didn't have to say anything.

" O my God, Face!" Amy shouted, trying to face him. "You're hurt? What the hell happened?"

"I guess, I got stabbed," he answered seriously. "But it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" she laughed. "Where did you get stabbed, Face? You should be taken to the hospital. You're bleeding!"

"We're stuck in your ex-boyfriend's house, don't you remember?" he asked softly. "We can't just come out. They will kill us. All we can do right now is sit and wait for the rest of the team. They will come here soon."

"Where did you get stabbed, Face?" she repeated her question with nervous look. She could see his deep blue eyes. He was in pain, she knew it. It was so obvious.

"Four inches right from heart… maybe," he answered with no feelings in his voice.

"Face, you'll bleed to death if we don't do anything," Amy said and felt like her eyes were filling in tears. "We need to do something!"

"Amy, please." Face took her hand again and intertwined their fingers. He smiled weakly but she couldn't see it. "Just be quiet and hold my hand, okay? Let's just wait in silence until Hannibal will get here."

She nodded squeezing his hand. He kissed her palm slowly and smiled again. Face closed his eyes and started breathing slower. He felt nothing but pain. Even if Amy was there with him, holding his hand wasn't good enough to forget the pain. He was bleeding from his chest, he had a lot of bruises on his body.

He knew the end was close and it was still coming.

* * *

"Face?" Amy squeezed his hand but he didn't squeeze it back. She looked nervous at him. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. But his chest wasn't moving. "Face, please! You need to be awake! You have to stay awake." No reply. He didn't hear her.

Amy shook her head in disbelief and then she started shaking his body. No answer, no move. She barely could feel his breath. He needed to breath, move, squeeze her hand. He had to be alive. "Face! Please, wake up!" she shouted. "Damn you, Peck! You need to wake up! Remember what you said couple of months ago? You promised me that you'll never leave me. You can't do that to me. You can't just die here." She started crying. "You have to live, Templeton. For the team… for me." She swallowed her tears.

She had to stay strong, she needed to wake him. She had to do everything or he will…

No, she couldn't even think about it. He'll be okay, he'll be alright. He just needed help. He needed her to help him. And was what she was going to do. Help him. Help her friend.

"Face, Hannibal will be here soon, so you can't just pass away! This isn't your time yet and you know about it!"

Suddenly, she heard someone's voice and then someone unlock the door. A few seconds later she saw Hannibal's face. He rushed to Amy and Face with serious to death look on his face.

"He's unconscious," Amy explained with tears streaming down her face. "I tried to wake him but nothing worked. He doesn't move and he barely breathes."

"Don't worry, kid," Hannibal said and took Face's body in his muscular arms. "We'll take him to the hospital, he'll be okay."

Amy rushed after Hannibal to the van where were BA and Murdock. Hannibal put Face on the backseat and then told BA to drive to the nearest hospital. A minute later he turned around and faced Amy who couldn't stop crying.

"You okay, kid? Are you hurt, too?"

"Nah, I just have some bruises on my arm." She shrugged her arms. "BA, could you drive a little bit faster? Face lost a lot of blood."

"I'll do my best, sister," BA replied and started driving as fast as he could.

Murdock looked at Amy with weird look at his face and squeezed her hand.

"What the hell happened there?" he asked looking down at Face.

"Face was helping me dealing with my ex-boyfriend. I told you about that, remember?" Murdock nodded slowly. "We were supposed to eat dinner with Mark and his new girlfriend. But when we came to his house, he was with his friends. They took me and pushed me to the basement. Face started fighting with Mark and his friends. Couple of minutes later Face was in the basement but he was unconscious. When he woke up, he said he was stabbed. We decided to wait for you but he was bleeding out so fast… If you didn't show up, he'd…"

"Don't think about it, Trample A," Murdock said and smiled weakly. "It was nobody's fault. Faceman will be alright."

She nodded but she really didn't believe it. It was all her fault. She asked Face to help her and she made him be with her in such a danger.

She felt tears coming again so she just closed her eyes and tried to breath slowly.

* * *

"He lost a lot of blood," the doctor said as he crossed his arms at his chest. "We'll take him to OR and our best surgeons will operate on him. Don't worry, we'll do our best to save your friend."

"You heard that, kid?" Hannibal put his hand on Amy's arm and smiled. "They're going to take care of Face is young and strong, he'll make it." Amy nodded and looked at the floor. "I'll bring you cup of coffee. BA, you'll watch if somebody's coming. Murdock, you stay with Amy. I'll be back in a minute."

As Hannibal and BA disappeared in the hospital corridor, Amy hid her face in palms. She felt Murdock's arm around her waist.

"This is all my fault," she whispered through her tears.

"Amy, stop it," Murdock said seriously. "Face is having surgery now. He will survive this and he will wake up soon. I bet he doesn't want to see you crying. You need to be strong for him."

* * *

After the surgery, doctor let Amy, Hannibal, Murdock and BA stay by Face's bed and wait until he wakes up.

BA was standing by the door looking around, making sure no one suspicious was around. Hannibal stood in front of Face's bed with looking at his Lieutenant nervously. Murdock was sitting in armchair and he was singing quietly song he knew from Vietnam. Amy was sitting next to Face's bed holding his hand. She wasn't crying anymore. She promised Murdock to stay strong for Face.

"Amy?" she heard Face's weak voice. She squeezed his hand and gave him small smile. "Amy."

"I'm right here, Face."

"Amy," he repeated her name once again, this time lauder and more confident. "They came and saved us." She nodded and felt her brown eyes filled with tears again. "I told you they will come save us."

"Yes, Face." She nodded once again and smiled weakly. "You were right."

"Thank you, Amy," he whispered and also smiled. She looked at him surprised. "You're the one that protected me. You're my Angel." He held her hand and kissed it slowly with a small smile on his face.

She shook her head.

"No, Face," she said. "You've saved me. You're my Angel."

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, please review!


End file.
